Ten Deca-Phoeb's
by Adorable Thats a Tree
Summary: In the Quantum Abyss time works differently. We all know that Keith and Krolia, along with Kosmo was there for two years while maybe a couple months past for everyone else. What if it was the opposite. This is the story of Keith trying to fit in again after ten years past for everyone, all the while learning what happened. Does he even fit in anymore? Klance endgame.
1. I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender**

 **A/N: I came up with this last night when I was thinking of Einsteins Theory of Relativity. Then I decided to write a fic about what if ten years past instead of a few months.**

 **Mini Disclaimer: I am no expert in physics, nor any science. I just have a high school level education.**

 **This was going to be a oneshot, but two thousand words in, I barely started the story, so it became a multi-chapter story. Expect angst, self discovery, and trying to fit into a group. (There will be some romance in this, but it is not the focus).**

Allura was the first person Keith saw from his life two deca-phoeb's in the Quantum Abyss. The meeting was one filled with tears and love. However, the pre-meeting was something different altogether.

After the Keith and his mom jumped off the weird space-whales onto a fairly small planet they met an Altean female gathering water. Keith was pretty sure he saw some Glaran soldiers hidden in the treeline. They looked like they were ready to attack at any moment. He tried to warn the Altean, but before he could say something he was knocked out.

* * *

"-and this human-like creature somehow got onto the planet without Prince Lotor's ships. We have him restrained now, however we believe he started the journey at least eight deca-phoebs ago." Keith slightly opened one eye and saw the girl from the forest speaking a holoscreen. He couldn't see who she was speaking to. He did manage to catch a good glimpse of the girl though. She looked as if she was royalty.

"Romelle, I will be there in a movement. Keep the two of them locked up until I can see what to do. I'll bring the Black Paladin with me for protection. Do not worry about getting people to risk their lives for my protection." Keith recognized the voice. Allura. Keith wondered how Allura knew this Romelle person. Before Keith could hear anything more, he fell asleep from exhaustion. He'll be able to see his brother soon. That was what he got out of the conversation.

* * *

When Keith woke up again, it was to a guard banging onto a metal _thing_ outside the cell. This guard was Altean. "Here is your food." The Altean seemed like he was scared of Keith, however that didn't stop him from shoving some bland looking food into the cell. Feeling as if he hasn't eaten in phoebs, he inhaled the food. It was more bland than he was expecting.

He was left with nothing to do during the day. He was fed three meals a day. Given water five times a day outside of meals. All he did for that week was look out the window, and wonder what happened. He wondered what will happen. He wondered what Romelle meant by them having to have been from at least eight deca-phoebs ago. Krolia assured him that time was slower outside the Quantum Abyss; she promised it wasn't faster.

* * *

By the time a movement went by, a guard, the same one that woke him up the first day, shouted out. "He's awake! You may enter Your Majesty!"

The guard then left the room when Allura's voice asked him to. Keith stood up, wanting to see Allura face to face for the first time in two deca-phoeb's. The moment Keith and Allura locked eyes they both grinned. Allura had tears in her eyes as she unlocked the door. "I cannot believe you're alive!" She cried as she hugged Keith.

Keith was confused. Why would he be dead? Wasn't it only a couple months. He voiced his confusion out loud.

"What are you talking about? It has been ten deca-phoeb's since anyone has seen you alive." Allura told Keith as her hug tightened. "You've missed so much. Everyone will be exited to hear you lived!"

* * *

When Keith met Lance for the first time in years, he hoped for a kiss. He's certain that they kissed before, unless that was a vision from the future. A hug was at expected. None of that happened.

* * *

"Queen Allura. What do you need?" Lance bowed as soon as he entered the room. If he saw Keith he didn't do anything about it. Keith was surprised. He remembered Allura telling Romelle that she would come with the Black Paladin, so why did Lance come? It took a moment for him to realise that Lance was wearing the Black Paladin armour with the Black Bayard on his hip. He wondered what happened to Shiro. Shouldn't he be the Black Paladin?

"Can you take Keith to see the other's that he was with while I go to the throne room and contact the other Paladins?" Allura said as she finally stopped hugging Keith. "Make sure Keith is suitable for court when he is done, along with his companions, and bring them to the Throne Room. Thank you Paladin Lance."

"You're welcome Queen Allura." Lance bowed again as Allura left the room. Lance then turned to Keith for the first time that day. "Keith, how are you alive? It's been ten deca-phoeb's since you've been declared deceased!" Lance quietly shouted. A thought must have struck him because instead of hugging him, like it looked like he was about to do, he put his arms down.

"I don't know!" Keith cried out, "I've been told it's been years, but It's only been two years since I left for the mission to contact Krolia!" There were tears starting to form in his eyes. "I just want to know what happened!"

"All will be told to you in due time. First of all, we need to visit your companions and get you all washed up. I think Queen Allura might explain to you everything then." Lance said as he started to leave the room with Keith following him. Keith frowned; he loves Lance's hugs, so why didn't Lance hug him?

"Can we visit Krolia and my wolf first? I want to make sure they're okay. My wolf hasn't been away from me this long in the past two deca-phoebs." Lance stopped walking and faced Keith.

"I do not trust you. Keith died ten deca-phoebs ago. You're just an imposter." Lance glared. That must have been the thought that struck him. Keith just stared. How could he cause this much grief?

"I'm not! How can I prove to you I'm not?" Keith's voice was barely a whisper by the time he finished speaking. This is not how he wanted to meet his family again.

"Queen Allura is setting something up to determine if you are the real Keith right now. We're going to your companions." Lance said and turned around, ignoring Keith. Keith bowed his head forcing his tears to not fall.

Their first stop was at Krolia's cell. It was a short walk, no guards, Altean or Galran in sight.

"Mom?" Keith hesitantly whispered. It looked as if she was sleeping. Hearing Keith must have woken her up, she bolted up and looked at Keith, then to Lance, then back to Keith.

"What happened in the past few quintants?" She questioned. From the corner of his eyes, Keith saw Lance back away so he was leaning on the wall by the door. Keith was grateful that Lance just stayed in the back, not interacting with this conversation.

"It's a long story. But I think it's been ten deca-phoeb's since we went into the Abyss. No one is telling me anything." Keith said as the door opened for him. Keith didn't question about the doors. Alien tech was surprising.

"What are we doing?" Krolia asked. Keith opened his mouth to try and explain as much as he could, but before he could Lance cut in.

"We are going to get you two, along with the wolf, washed up and meet Queen Allura in the court. There she will most likely determine if this is actually the deceased Keith Kogane. If he his we will call the other Paladins for a reunion. If not he will be executed for anyone to watch." Lance explained coldly, almost as if he's expecting the worst outcome possible. Keith didn't like this Lance. What happened to the carefree Lance he loved.

"Let's go." Lance said as he left the room. Keith and Krolia followed him as he twisted along the maze-like hallways. The walk to the wolf was silent. Keith knowing that talking to Lance was hard for both of them, and Krolia analysing for an escape route in case things went bad.

Every guard they passed bowed to Lance, and looked at Keith and Krolia suspiciously. After what felt like a varga, but most likely a few minutes, they were outside a small door. It was very different from the door's to the other cells.

"Is my wolf in there?" Keith asked. Lance nodded.

"We keep this locked up, and the wolf unconscious. He keeps teleporting away if he's not under." Lance explained causing Keith to glare. "You can enter. We believe a familiar face when he wakes up may calm him. He's waking up soon." Lance opened the door for Keith.

Keith was the only one allowed to enter, and he did so cautiously. If the wolf was startled it wouldn't matter that Keith was there or not, he would attack.

When the wolf woke up, he pounced Keith and licked all over his face. "Yes, yes, yes. I'm alright! I'm glad you're okay." Keith smiled; he was really worried about the wolf. He hopes the wolf tells him his name soon.

The door opened causing the wolf to growl at the intruder. Looking at the entrance Keith saw Lance enter the room. "It's okay. It's just Lance. I told you about him. Calm down." The wolf stopped growling, he still stared at Lance in distrust.

"Where are we going next?" Keith asked, knowing Lance will take them somewhere to shower. Lance didn't answer as he left the room. Keith sighed.

The trip to the showers were longer than the trip from Krolia's cell to the wolf's cell. By the time they were there some Alteans were leaving. Entering the room, Keith noticed two outfits. A dress for Krolia, and a suit for himself.

"Keith, you shower first, then your wolf. Lastly the Galra will shower." Lance said as he opened a door for Keith to enter. Keith entered then Lance followed with the suit in his hands.

"Why did you follow me?" Keith asked, not wanting his crush to see him shower.

"I'm here to make sure you don't do anything to escape." Lance said as he locked the door. He set the suit down on the counter. "Shower and imagine I'm not here."

Keith sighed as he took of his clothes and entered the shower as fast as he could. He wasn't uncomfortable with his body, but showering in front of his crush without him caring is unnerving.

When he finished he quickly put on the suit, glad that it was a clip on tie. When he left the shower room, he felt his face hot with embarrassment.

Krolia cleaned the wolf, Lance not wanting to get Keith's clothes soaked. Lance came back with the wolf and grabbed the dress. He entered the shower room and locked the door again.

Keith went to hug the wolf, not caring that the guard in the room was watching. He just wants a hug denied to him by Lance. He want's to go back in time. He wants to go back to the castleship. The only place he's called home in a long time.

When Lance returned, Krolia was wearing the dress. It looked weird to Keith to see his mom in a dress like that.

* * *

It was nearly a varga later when Lance led the three freshly cleaned prisoners to the throne room. Lance bowed to Allura who was sitting on a big throne. "Queen Allura, I gathered Keith and his companions. They have been cleaned. What would you like me to do next?"

"I would like you to sit down and help with the questions." Allura said as Lance made his way to a small black throne off to the side. In comparison to Allura's throne Lance's looked as if it was an old chair; if it were by itself it would look like a throne for a king.

Allura turned to Keith. "What happened to you?"

Keith then went and explained his meeting with his mom, and the trip to the Quantum Abyss. Lance and Allura taking in every word. Krolia tried to pip in every now and again to explain some things, but was shushed by Allura. Keith also explained about the lights, with the flashes to the past and future. Lance and Allura nodding as if they knew about it. At the end of the explanation, Keith was glad to talk to other people about what happened.

"Another question; are you really Keith?"

 **A/N: Check me out on Tumblr: adorablethatsatree**

 **I don't really like the formatting of this, but none of the formatting I tried worked... I'm sorry for all the lines, I don't really like it...**


	2. II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender**

Keith hesitated. If he said he was the real Keith, which he is, then they may not believe him, but he cannot answer the question without lying. What can he say so that they believe him?

"It doesn't matter what I say. You already have decided if I was the real Keith or not. If I told you I was Keith, the one who supposedly died ten deca-phoeb's ago, you won't believe me, even though I know I'm telling the truth. All that matters is if I know who I am. I am Keith Kogane." Keith answered. He noticed Allura and Lance looking at each other before Lance turned to Keith.

"Who is the Galra." Lance asked. Keith raised an eyebrow at that question. Didn't Lance hear him when he called her mom?

"Krolia. Her name is Krolia. She's my mother." Keith answered. Lance nodded, it looked as if he didn't care.

"Alright. Finish this for me. When I say Vol, you say Tron. Vol-" Lance smirked. Keith glared at the Paladin.

"It doesn't make any sense!" Keith shouted. "Why do you have to take up all this time to go like that! I don't care if it's a chant; it's a stupid chant! It makes no sense!" Taking a breath to clear his head, Keith bit his lip in order to not go on an hour long rant.

"Alright Keith. Another question. Where did you go after you were expelled?" Allura asked. Keith answered honestly. It wasn't a hard question to answer.

* * *

A couple varga went by of this. Lance asking the unimportant questions, Allura asking the serious questions. As the vargas went by, the questions got harder to answer, especially honestly. However, Keith never told a single lie during the questions.

Allura waved Lance over as she started to whisper to him. Keith, despite his great hearing, couldn't hear a word they said. "We have one question for you to answer before we tell you our ruling." Allura said. Keith nodded, wanting to know the question. Allura gestured to Lance.

"What do you think our ruling is?" Lance asked. Keith thought for a moment. These questions must mean something. Why were these the questions they asked?

Whatever I believe won't matter to you. You two have clearly already made up your mind. So, it doesn't matter what I believe. But, if you really want to know, I think you don't believe me." Keith frowned as he stared at his feet.

"Welcome back Keith!" Lance grinned.

* * *

The next few minutes went by in a blur for Keith. Lance was the first one up and hugging Keith. He tensed, but soon relaxed as he leaned in towards the hug. It's been years since he's had a proper hug. The one with Allura seemed different from what a hug was; there was a slight distrust in that one. Logically Keith knew that the hug had to end, but he wasn't prepared for the disappointment for when it actually ended.

"I'm glad you're back." Allura smiled as she took Lance's place to hug Keith. He blushed, not used to all the attention he's getting.

"I'm glad to be back." Keith sighed in relief. This meeting has been something he's been dreaming of for the past two deca-phoebs. Keith was about to ask a question when Romelle rushed into the room.

"Your Magesty," Romelle bowed. "The other Paladins have arrived, your husband is with them." Romelle slowly walked towards Allura. She looked directly in Romelle's eyes.

"Thank you Romelle." Allura smiled at Romelle, causing Keith to wonder if anything was going on with those two. "You are dismissed." Romelle kissed Allura's hands before she turned and left. Allura must have sensed Keith's confusion because she turned to face him. "I will explain everything with everyone comes in."

* * *

The wait for the Paladins was an awkward and long one. Keith took this time to study Allura and Lance. Allura doesn't look that much older than when he last saw her. Maybe two years older at the most. The aura about her is so much different. Before there was this uncertainty, no confidence, a sort of timidness; she was like a lions cub. Now, there's confidence in her actions, leadership in her voice; she's the lion, king of the jungle.

Just by looking at Lance no one would think he's about 28 years old. He looks 21 at the oldest. He's clean shaven with a bubbly smile, when he shows it. When Keith studied his eyes the truth comes out. Eyes are the window to the soul; his eyes tell years of pain and loss. Eye's making him look as if he was an elderly veteran who fought in several wars. He looks so sad.

* * *

A short few dobash's wait felt more like a varga to Keith. The first person to enter was Shiro, wearing the Red Paladin armour for some reason and a head of fully white hair. He bowed to Allura and nodded to Lance then stood next to him. Pidge was the next person to enter. Bowing to Allura and nodding to Lance, and standing next to Shiro. Hunk entered next and followed suit with the bowing and nodding. Keith wondered what happened with all this _stuff_.

Keith ignored the niceicities between the Paladins, putting the conversation to the back of his mind to remember it for later. He took this time to study the other Paladins.

Shiro looks so much happier than before Keith's journey in the Quantum Abyss. That saddened Keith; Shiro didn't need him to be happy. In fact, it looks like Shiro was happier with out him. Despite Shiro's white hair, he looks much younger than he actually was.

Pidge was the most changed out of everyone. Wearing a ponytail reaching her mid back, she smiled as Lance snuck his way beside her and Hunk. She was the only one in the group who looks like she actually aged ten deca-phoebs. She also looked happy, her eyes shining through cracks of loss.

Hunk was the only one there who looked like he didn't trust Keith. His eyes were full of love; however, only part of it seemed to be directed at Keith. He gave a silent sigh, everyone did so well without him. They don't need him. Hunk proves it. Hunk looks like he's in his early 20's not late 20's. He's having a stress-free life.

Everyone has changed so much and Keith isn't sure where he belongs in it.

* * *

Keith wondered who Allura married when Lotor entered the throne room. Lotor smiled as he went up to Allura and kissed her hands. "Hello my Queen." Allura gave Lotor the same smile she gave Romelle.

"Hello my love." Allura said as Lotor stood up and stood beside her.

"Is this the ex-Red and Black Paladin?" Lotor asked Allura as he gestured towards Keith. Trying to get a read on Lotor, Keith tried to remember what he looked like last time he saw him. One glimpse wasn't enough for him to compare to now.

"Yes Lotor, this is Keith." Allura said as Lotor walked towards Keith. He did not expect a hug from the all but a stranger of Lotor. Tensing, Keith looked over to Shiro hoping his brother could help him. Shiro was sniggering. That traitor.

But it's been ten deca-phoebs, maybe Shiro forgot that he hates hugs, especially from strangers. They forgot about him. Forcing the tears to not come, Keith shoved Lotor away from him. "I don't like hugs." He muttered with his face heating up.

"We're all glad you're okay Keith." Shiro stated walking up to him. His wolf growled as he noticed Keith's discomfort. He lowered himself and hugged his wolf.

"It's okay. You don't have to protect me. Their my friends." Keith murmured into wolf's fur knowing that he could hear him. "Unless that changed since I left." He quietly added.

"What happened to you when you were gone?" Shiro asked, probably not knowing that he already told Allura and Lance. Keith sighed. It'll be the second time telling the same story. Krolia stepped out and into the metaphorical spotlight.

"Holy shit!" Pidge shouted, "Where did she come from?" Shiro sent a small glare at her, and Keith knew why. Shiro hates the use of curses.

"Maybe my mom can tell it this time. I just want to sleep." Keith said looking at his mom. Krolia was hidden away in the back of the room, watching everything. "I can help with parts that she wasn't there for."

"Maybe you can start from the start of the mission." Krolia suggested to Kieth. "That's an important part, I wasn't there for it."

Keith told them about the mission to talk to Krolia. He forgot why, but he knew it was important. He met her, well more like she met him, and they finished the mission. Whatever it was.

Krolia took on afterwards telling them about the quintessence and the journey into the quantum abyss. Keith just fell asleep on his wolf.

* * *

Keith woke up in a massive bed with his wolf cuddled up beside him. Looking around, Keith saw a note on the bedside table.

 _Keith,_

 _This can be your room until we leave for Earth. If you can meet us in the dining room, different from the Dining Hall, we can inform you of what you missed. You can ask anyone you see for directions. If they refuse tell them Queen Allura demands you to be in the dining room ASAP._

 _After two deca-phoebs of near isolation being around all these people must of put your senses into overload causing you to want to leave, and tiring you out. Only three of us will be in the room to explain everything. Shiro, Lance and I will be there. Your mother will be there too; however, she will be there for the same reason as you. To learn about what happened._

 _Please meet us for Lunch. Be there at 12:15 on the clock. By 12:20 someone should be there to wake and fetch you._

 _Thank you, Allura_

Keith brought his eyes to the clock that Allura was saying about. 12:19. Keith yawned as he got out of bed, his wolf growling at the movement. Keith shook his dog as he heard a knock on the door. 12:20 the clock read.

Keith opened the door to see Lance. "Good morning." Lance grinned as he looked at what Keith was wearing. Keith looked down and saw that he was only in his boxers.

"Um… I just woke up, and I don't know which door opens to clothes. There's like five." Keith opened the door and allowed Lance to enter to help. Straight away Lance went to the closet farthest from the doorway, he opened it and grabbed the first suit he saw.

"We're meeting Queen Allura, so you should wear this." Lance said as he left, closing the door.

A few dobash's later Keith was following Lance to the dining room. His wolf sleepily following him. The walk was silent.

As they enter everyone was there with plates full of untouched food in front of them. "Hello Lance, Keith." Allura smiled after the door was closed. "Don't worry, no one can hear us, feel free to drop the formalities."

"Alright Allura." Lance said as he sat in the chair beside Allura and Shiro. Keith was confused. What was up with the formalities? Why is it okay to not use them now, but must use them earlier?

Shiro must have read Keith's mind because he started to explain. "There are some guards here that will literally kill anyone who doesn't use proper formalities. It doesn't even matter if you're a Paladin of Voltron, if you don't call Allura Queen Allura, they will kill you."

"I've tried to talk to them, but they won't listen." Allura sighed. "They say it's tradition."

"We know you have a ton of questions, but first we can eat, and then we can answer you questions." Lance said as he started to eat. Keith looked at the food. It's the best that he's seen in his entire life.

Mouth watering, Keith took a big bite. It was better than anything he's ever had. It was as sweet as apples, however the textures reminded him of home cooked steak. Keith couldn't describe it, it was perfect.

"It's good, yeah?" Lance grinned. "Hunk made it." Lance sounded as if he was a proud father when saying that, but prouder.

"So when we're done eating you'll explain everything and answer my questions?" Keith asked as he put some more of the meat onto his fork.

"Yes." Allura answered. Keith then started shoving the food down. He was hungry. The food for the past week wasn't the most nutritious. Plus, he wanted answers. He needs to know what happened when he was gone.

He heard Shiro and Lance laugh, but he could care less right now. The food was good and it will lead him to answers.

 **Check me out on Tumblr:** **adorablethatsatree**

 **A/N: I didn't really like this chapter. I really want to go on a walk to get something for my dad's birthday so it seems rushed. I'll probably edit it later, but whatever. This will be updated 1-2 times a week, unless something's going on in my life, then my tumblr will have all the answers to what's going on in my life.**


End file.
